Apologies
by KatieBug445
Summary: Just a short little drabble about Sirius and Ruby.  Sirius gives her an unexpected hairdo and has to apologize.  IDK how to describe it.


**Author's note: One thing you guys should know is that this fanfiction is based off of a role play that I have with two of my friends. Ruby Riddle (based off of the demon Ruby in **_**Supernatural**_**), is an original character of mine. I do not claim to own any of the characters (unless Ruby counts as mine? IDK) all characters belong to their creators, yadda, yadda, yadda. ENJOY! **

Ruby shot a hate filled glance at two of the four Marauders. Sirius Black and James Potter constantly pestered her in Potions and Charms, and she was growing tired of it. She huffed, slung her bag across her shoulders, folded her arms, and stomped down to her Care of Magical Creatures class.

As she walked down to the grounds, several passing students shot her looks of shock and amusement. She felt color rush to her cheeks and pulled the hood of her cloak around her now multi-colored hair. Whether if was intentional or not, Ruby had no idea, but Sirius Black had shot a spell at her in Charms which caused her hair to turn several shades of pink and purple. She shoved passed a few Gryffindors as she made her way over to where everyone was standing, and they pulled her hood down, which caused everyone to laugh.

Ruby growled and took a spot in the back. She could see the four Gryffindors-Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus-making their way over to watch. Ruby was fuming as she watched them. She felt an elbow ram into her side and Severus Snape was standing next to her. "Oi, what happened to you?" He whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the Unicorn they were supposed to be taking notes on.

"Black happened," She growled back in response. "I hate him." Almost as if on cue, the black haired Gryffindor smiled over in her direction and waved with a gigantic fake smile plastered on his face. Ruby shot him one back, but added a raised middle finger to the pot. Sirius reached up, and acted like he was catching something in the air, stuffed his hand in the pocket of his robes and gave her a thumbs up. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned her head away. "I wish he'd get himself expelled." She muttered.

Severus snorted. "No you don't!"

Ruby snapped her head around to look at him, her pink and purple hair flipping around her face as she did so. "What do you mean?" She said through narrowed eyes.

Severus shrugged. "I just mean that you would hate if he got himself thrown out. You fancy him." He grinned.

Ruby's face puckered up like she'd eaten a lemon. "That's absurd!" She spat. "How could anyone fancy a prat like that?" She glanced over at the boy and his friends again, and sighed to herself.

Severus playfully pushed her in the arm. "Just admit it." Ruby shook her head. "Come on," Severus laughed. Another shake of the head. He gave up. They sat through the rest of the class in silence. Every now and then, Ruby would catch herself glancing over in the direction of the four boys sitting lazily under a large tree down by the lake doing their homework.

After the lesson, she and Severus were taking their time going back up to the castle, just enjoying each other's company. Ruby opened her mouth to say something when someone called from behind them, "Hey! Ruby, hold on a second!" She turned around and saw none other than Sirius Black running after them. "Stop.." He shouted, very out of breath.

She glanced at Severus. "Go on back to the castle, I'll be there in a moment." Severus shot Black a dark glare before taking off for the safty of the castle. Ruby folded her arms and stared at him, holding her head high. "Well, you have my attention, what do you want?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I wanted to apologize about your hair." He pointed to the multi-colored mess. "I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming for Sni-"

Ruby put her hand up. "Don't say it." She said cooly. "You seem to be forgetting that Sev is my friend. I don't want to hear any insulting names ment for him when I'm in ear shot."

Sirius sighed. "Anyways, I was aiming for him, not you." He shot her a small half-smile. "I'm sorry."

Ruby sighed. "Don't worry about it. I was thinking about changing my hair up, anyways." She smirked. "It's not a big deal." She tucked a stray strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, biting his bottom lip. Ruby nodded.

"Positive."

Sirius nodded and heard his friends calling for him. "I'll see you around, okay?" He gave her a small wave and was gone.

Ruby continued her walk back to the castle thinking about what Severus said. He was right, she would miss their back-and-forths if he ended up getting expelled. A smile wound its way across her face and she shot one last glance at the boy. Sirius had just reached the other three and was in mid air jumping on to Remus' back. Ruby giggled a little at this and rolled her eyes. Yes, she would be very sad.


End file.
